Y a-t-il un médecin parmi vous ?
by Kathy Clarc
Summary: Un médecin, House, au cœur de glace doit absolument trouver une équipe. Une jeune femme, Lana, va travailler pour ce médecin mais que va-t-il se passer quand les sentiments et le passé des uns et des autres vont refaire surface ? Arriveront-ils a communiquer et peut-être à s'aimer ? Ou House restera-t-il fidèle à lui-même ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je suis dans un hôpital, il fait sombre quand j'ouvre un peu plus les yeux pour savoir où je me trouve réellement je réalise que je suis en tunique d'hôpital et que j'ai une perfusion au bras droit. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce pour savoir ce qui m'entrave le bras gauche et je me rends compte que c'est une personne, un homme pour être plus précise. Je n'arrive pas à voir sa tête il fait trop sombre mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre et je sais au fond de moi qu'il me protège. J'ôte le plus délicatement possible mon bras de sa douce entrave quand tout à coup il me plaque sur mon lit avec ses mains sur mes épaules et je peux enfin voir son visage, c'est celui du Docteur House. Bizarrement je ne ressens aucune gêne ni aucune honte, je me sens bien. Il se rapproche encore de moi tout en guettant le moindre de mes mouvements du coup je ne bouge pas de peur ne pas ressentir son corps près du mien, sa chaleur m'envahit, puis il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au départ je ne réagis pas et ne bouge pas mais il commence à brosser mes lèvres de sa langue me demandant l'accès que je m'empresse de lui accorder. Nous nous embrassons et je n'ai plus mal.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller. _Me hurle une voix._

Je sursaute dans mon lit et pense : « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ouf surtout que je vais le voir en chair et en os tout à l'heure ».

\- Bon tu es réveillée ou il faut que je casse la porte pour venir ? _Me demande ma colocataire_

\- Non, non c'est bon je suis réveillée, je vais aller prendre une douche. _Dis-je_

\- D'accord mais il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. _Répondis ma colocataire en descendant les escaliers._

Tant mieux j'ai besoin d'une douche froide. En prenant ma douche je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ses lèvres collées aux miennes, à se baiser que nous avons échanger. Je suis encore tirée de ma rêverie par ma colocataire qui me demande si je compte arrivée en retard à mon premier jour de travail. C'est vrai j'en avais presque oublié qu'aujourd'hui je commence mon boulot auprès du Docteur House. « Merde je commence déjà à fantasmer sur mon patron alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et que je vais travailler avec lui. » _pensais-je._


	2. Chapter 1 : la rencontre avec le Docteur

Chapitre 1 : la rencontre avec le Docteur

Dans l'hôpital se trouve un médecin capable de tout, il peut guérir des personnes très malades en trouvant le bon diagnostic alors que tout le monde se trompe vous l'aurez compris c'est le docteur Gregory House mon nouveau patron. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet et franchement j'espère que certaines sont fausses sinon je vais passer de mauvais moments lors des propositions de diagnostic. Nous sommes une trentaine dans l'amphithéâtre, il a déjà viré toute la rangée juste à côté de moi. Puis il vient à nouveau de virer des personnes qui étaient trop âgées pour lui. Ouf moins il y a de personne dans l'amphithéâtre plus j'ai de chances d'être prise dans son équipe personnelle.

\- Eh vous Mademoiselle, je vous dérange peut-être voulez-vous du thé et des gâteaux ? _demande House._

\- Euh…non excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées pardon. _Répondis-je en m'empressant de rajouter_ ; Surtout ne me virez pas s'il vous plait ?

\- Non je ne vais pas vous renvoyer à conditions que vous me donniez le diagnostic de cette personne. Elle a 40 ans en bonne santé, n'a jamais eu d'enfants, travaille 8h par jour, souffre de maux de tête, d'évanouissement, de nausée, de déshydratation, a de la fièvre. Alors de quoi souffre-t-elle ? _Demande House._

\- Je dirai d'un coup de chaleur. _Répondis-je._

\- Vous diriez ou vous êtes sûre ? _M'interroge-t-il._

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Hum…

\- C'est faux. _Rétorque Anna une rivale directe._

\- Expliquez-moi pourquoi sa réponse est fausse. _Demande House avec un ton très curieux._

\- Tout simplement parce que si elle avait un simple coup de chaleur elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps à venir nous voir, elle serait restée chez elle en buvant beaucoup et en prenant des douches tièdes toutes les demi-heures pour ne pas encombrer les urgences. Donc elle doit avoir un problème plus grave moi je pencherais pour un zona ou quelque chose comme ça mais on ne peut être sûr de rien sans avoir vu la personne pour un examen complet. _Plaida-t-elle._

\- Hum…deux diagnostics différents pour une seule et même personne, Mademoiselle pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un coup de chaleur ? _Dit-il en s'adressant à moi._

\- Eh bien tout d'abord parce que tous les symptômes collent parfaitement, ensuite parce qu'on a eu beaucoup de journées très chaudes ces derniers temps et enfin je pense qu'elle est venue aux urgences parce qu'elle a tapé ses symptômes sur Internet et qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle voulait l'avis d'un médecin. _Expliquais-je._

\- Avez-vous fait appel uniquement aux symptômes ou à autre chose ? _Demande House._

\- Aux symptômes mais aussi à mon instinct monsieur. _Répondis-je._

\- Eh bien heureusement que cette patiente n'est pas venue vous voir humm...Anna c'est ça ? Parce que vous l'auriez tué si vous aviez commencé un traitement contre le zona. Il faut aussi réfléchir et parfois les diagnostics les plus évidents peuvent être les bons. Quant à vous Mademoiselle. Je ne vois pas votre prénom sur la feuille à si Lana vous restez parmi nous. Continuez de vous fier à votre instinct mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'écouter ce que je dis. _Dit House._

Anna commence à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et à essayer de partir quand :

\- Vous ai-je demandé de partir ? _C'est la voix du Docteur._

\- Euh…non mais comme j'ai fait un mauvais diagnostic je pensais que j'étais virée. _Dit Anna toute honteuse._

\- Non je vous garde toutes les deux. Pour deux raisons la première étant que je sens une rivalité entre vous et si je peux assister à une bagarre entre deux femmes je suis preneur, la seconde raison est que vous vous complétez.

Anna et moi nous regardons d'un air dubitatif.

\- Si je vous assure vous Lana vous vous fiez à votre instinct ainsi qu'aux faits et vous Anna vous vous fiez aux faits et à vos connaissances ce qui créer un débat très intéressant lors de diagnostics plus complexes qu'un simple coup de chaleur ou qu'un rhume. _Finit d'expliquer House._

\- Donc cela nous fait un total de huit personnes. Super ! (Tape dans ses mains et se les frottes) Maintenant je vais vous mettre vraiment à l'épreuve car je n'ai que quatre places à promouvoir donc au bout d'une semaine une personne partira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que quatre d'entre vous à moins d'un très gros problème et donc que je sois obligé d'en renvoyer un. Mais j'espère pour vous que ça n'arrivera pas ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui monsieur ! _Répondons-nous en cœur._

\- Bien maintenant allez faire mes consultations à ma place pendant que moi je vais dans mon bureau. Si vous pensez qu'un cas est intéressant venez me voir mais faites attention ne me faites pas perdre mon temps ! _Dit House d'un ton très sérieux._ Ah et si vous voyez le Docteur Cuddy ne lui dites pas où je me trouve.

\- Heu pourquoi ? _Demande timidement un collègue._

\- Vous êtes viré monsieur ! _Répond House._ Pourquoi à votre avis ?

\- Je présume parce que j'ai demandé quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas. _Dit-il en prenant ses affaires._

\- Correct, je vous réengage ! N'oubliez pas une chose je suis seul capitaine à bord personne ne contredit ce que je vous demande de faire surtout quand il s'agit du Docteur Cuddy est-ce clair ?

Personne n'ose répondre.

\- Très bien je prends ça pour un oui. _Dit-il en partant._

Une fois House partit on pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il nous vire aléatoirement alors qu'il a nos CV, enfin ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais aller lui demander. Encore plongée dans mes pensées Anna vient vers moi et me dit :

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu aurais dû partir, je sais que j'ai raison sur le cas du « coup de chaleur ». _Me dis Anna en me sortant de ma rêverie._

\- Pardon ? _Dis-je._

\- Tu es sourde en plus d'être une fayotte ? _Crache Anna._

\- N'importe quoi, en plus il a dit que j'avais raison et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait dit le contraire en mettant la vie d'une patiente en danger avec un mauvais résultat. _Rétorquais-je._

\- C'est exact je ne mettrais pas volontairement la vie d'une patiente en jeu sous prétexte d'une rivalité entre femmes. _Dit House qui n'était pas encore parti et qui s'était rapproché de nous._

Nous sommes toutes les deux sidérées qu'il vienne nous voir et surtout qu'il ne nous ait pas dit de prendre nos affaires et de quitter le groupe car je sais qu'une rivalité entre deux personnes peut mettre la vie d'un patient en jeu, mais je me garde bien de lui dire. D'ailleurs j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure de le sentir aussi près de moi « Arrête un peu ton délire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à toi, tu n'es qu'une énième élève qu'il prend sous son aile » _pensais-je._

\- Mais…Euh…je sais que j'ai raison, je sais que cette patiente a un zona ou une autre maladie plus grave qu'un simple coup de chaleur sinon vous ne nous l'auriez pas présentée, _dit-elle sûre d'elle en rajoutant d'un ton coquin,_ je sais que vous ne vous intéressez qu'aux cas passionnants.

Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres, beurk ça me dégoute, j'ai envie de lui en coller une. J'attends sa réaction mais elle ne vient pas, je pense qu'il l'étudie puis finalement il répond :

\- Prenez vos affaires vous êtes renvoyée, je ne veux pas de ça avec moi et encore moins quand on me contredit sur un diagnostic bien posé. Je vous présente un cas on en discute mais ce n'est pas parce que je m'intéresse uniquement à des cas bien particuliers et compliqués à résoudre que je m'intéresse uniquement à cela il faut bien soigner les autres patients. Donc vous dégagez. _Dit House d'un ton qui ne laisse absolument pas le choix de répondre._

Anna est sidérée de la réponse du docteur mais ne répond rien et part presque en larmes du fait qu'il lui ait refusé ses avances. Moi je suis soulagée parce qu'elle va arrêter de me prendre la tête et de remettre en cause tous mes diagnostics.

\- Quant à vous Mademoiselle Lana arrêtez de vous faire marcher dessus, réagissez ou vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans mon service. _Dit House d'une voix conciliante qui me fait fondre._

\- Oui monsieur. _Réussis-je à balbutier._

\- Bon maintenant que le problème est réglé allez faire mes consultations ! _Dit House._


	3. Chapter 2 : Fin de journéee et soirée

Chapitre 2 : Fin de journée et soirée

Une fois que nous avons évité à de nombreuses reprises le Docteur Cuddy, nous allons tous dans le bureau de House pour lui dire que nous avons fini notre journée et pourquoi pas l'inviter à boire un verre avec nous.

\- Monsieur, nous avons fini les consultations, nous rentrons chez nous mais avant on va boire un verre est ce que vous voulez venir avec nous ? _Demande John, un autre médecin qui a réussi l'exploit d'être dans le groupe du docteur._

\- Non. _Dit House._

Personne n'ose insister. Nous partons dans un bar, où nous commandons tous des bières.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre première journée ? _Demande Alex._

\- Super bien, heureusement on est tous ensemble et ce depuis l'école de médecine, alors Lana contente ? Au fait vous avez vu comment il a remis en place Anna, ce qui est dommage c'est qu'elle ait essayé de le draguer pour garder sa place. Mais bon je suis content qu'elle soit partie cette peste. _Dit John._

\- Tiens en parlant du loup, taisez-vous elle arrive. _Dit Lexa._

\- Alors la pétasse t'a bien réussi ton jeu tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux et même tuer des patients avec ton coup de chaleur… _Dit Anna._

À ce moment-là je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je me lève et lui décolle une gifle comme j'en rêvais depuis des années. Sous le choc j'ai le temps de lui répondre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai rien contre toi mis à part que tu me casse les couilles depuis qu'on est à l'école de médecine, ensuite tu crois vraiment que si j'avais tort il ne m'aurait pas viré comme il voulait le faire au départ ? Et enfin ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une fille à papa que je ne peux pas réussir mieux que toi parce qu'au moins mes parents m'ont appris le respect des autres et aussi à fermer ma gueule quand il le faut. D'ailleurs essayer de le draguer pour garder ton poste nous prouve à tous que tu ne vaux pas grand-chose et que tu as une faible estime de toi maintenant laisse nous tranquille ou j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement.

Anna m'assassine du regard et part furieuse de n'avoir pu nous empêcher de faire la fête puis soudain elle se retourne :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu as vraiment intérêt à faire très attention à toi princesse, parce qu'au moindre faux pas je serai là et je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. _Elle part encore plus furieuse, et un frisson me parcours le corps._

Les autres restent interdit devant ce qu'Anna vient de me dire en sachant parfaitement de quoi elle est capable et que ce ne sont probablement pas des menaces en l'air. John me sort de ma torpeur.

\- Eh bien rappelles-moi de ne jamais t'avoir à dos, _dit John_ , t'a vu la baffe que tu lui as envoyée ?! Waouh j'aimerais pas me l'être prise.

Je me mets à trembler, je m'assoie, je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai enfin réussi à ne pas me laisser faire, je suis heureuse et honteuse parce que j'aurai dû faire ça en privé mais putain ce que ça fait du bien.

\- Tiens vous ici ? _Dit une voix que personne ne reconnait car tout le monde m'entoure pour s'assurer que je vais bien._

Je lève le nez de ma main qui commence à rougir de la claque que j'ai mise puis je m'aperçois que c'est le Docteur House qui vient de parler, il est accompagné d'un autre homme qui est aussi un médecin mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom parce que pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me blottir dans ses bras mais je résiste.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? _Demande l'autre homme._

\- Oh rien de particulier, _balbutiais-je histoire d'évité un étalage de vie privée._

\- Tu rigoles, _dit John_ , Lana a mis une énorme baffe à l'autre pouffe d'Anna qui était venue la provoquer mais maintenant elle est en état de choc du coup on reste près d'elle pour éviter que des lourds viennent en profiter et puis on ne sait jamais si l'autre décide de venir en découdre encore une fois au moins cette fois on est là, d'ailleurs Lana tu ne devrais pas porter plainte ou je ne sais pas moi mais bon on la connait et on sait que quand elle a quelqu'un dans le nez elle fait de sa vie un enfer, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de son ex qui a fini plusieurs fois à l'hosto après leur rupture tout le monde sait que c'est à cause d'elle-même si lui dit le contraire...

\- C'est vrai ce que dit John ? _Demande House interloqué._

\- Ou…ou…oui c'est vrai. _Dis-je en regardant ma main qui commence à me faire mal._

\- Barman apportez moi de la glace dans un sachet ! _Ordonne House._ Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils et que vous ne vous êtes pas laissée faire.

\- Ouais, _dit Lexa enthousiaste_ , et puis t'inquiète John on a l'habitude et ce n'est pas comme si Lana n'avait pas Claire comme coloc' je te rappelle, _elle rigole_ , n'oublie pas qui est Claire c'est une dure à cuir, et puis Lana a même défendu votre honneur, _dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers House et l'autre homme_.

L'autre homme étouffe un rire.

\- L'honneur du docteur House mais pourtant il en a très peu, _dit l'homme._

\- Wilson ça va j'en ai quand même un peu. Certes peu mais j'en ai et je trouve ça bien qu'elle m'ait défendu même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, après tout ce n'est qu'une potentielle collègue de travail qui sera probablement sous mes ordres si elle réussit à me supporter. _Dit House._

Ah oui ça me revient c'est le docteur James Wilson le meilleur ami du docteur House. Quand la glace touche la paume de ma main, j'ai la sensation d'une brûlure et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est la retirer mais le docteur House la tient fermement. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne déclenche des frissons qui me parcourent le dos mais je n'ose bouger de peur de rompre le contact qui me fait du bien et bizarrement me fait me sentir en sécurité alors que je ne devrais pas je commence à me rapprocher un peu de lui et à finalement me détendre complètement. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe mis à part le contact de sa main sur la mienne et son bras qui frôle de temps à autre le mien. Je suis vite sortie de mon énième rêverie par sa voix.

\- Bon vous aurez mal à la main pendant quelques jours mais vous n'avez rien de cassé, et merci pour mon honneur, grâce à vous il est sauf.

\- Elle a essayé de vous draguer pour garder son travail c'est dégueulasse comme si on pouvait vous acheter pour un travail et puis quoi encore. _Dis-je outrée et avec une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix qui j'espère passe inaperçu._ « Il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses Lana avant de parler sinon tu vas t'attirer des ennuis » _me dis-je à moi-même._

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne défend House. _Dit Wilson._

\- Moi je trouve ça mignon. _Dit House._

Il a trouvé ça mignon, j'ai envie de faire la danse de la victoire, il a toujours sa main sur la mienne, je ne sais plus où me mettre, je sens que je rougis et plus je le sens plus je rougis. S'il sait que je fantasme sur lui je vais être virée comme Anna, rien qu'en pensant à elle je me calme définitivement comme si j'avais pris une douche froide. « Bon reprends-toi, un peu de cran quand même » _je m'encourage moi-même._

\- C'est normal vous êtes notre patron on n'a pas le droit de vouloir garder son poste juste en couchant avec vous. _Dis-je en me redressant un peu._

\- Je trouve que c'est le genre de chose que beaucoup de personnes font et c'est rare qu'il y ait des personnes qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ce mode de vie. _Dit House._ Vous allez encore avoir mal à la main mais normalement cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de travailler demain, sur ce Wilson si on allait le boire ce verre ?

\- Euh…oui d'accord. _Dit-il complètement désemparé face au changement radical de conversation._

Et voilà ce moment de bonheur refroidit à jamais par le docteur lui-même qui s'éloigne et qui redevient froid et distant avec tout le monde sauf bien sûr son meilleur ami ou alors c'est moi qui aie imaginé qu'il y avait un changement dans son comportement ? Nous partons de notre côté. Je n'ai plus envie de faire la fête, je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrer chez moi alors John préfère me ramener juste au cas où et puis ça ne lui fait pas loin puisqu'il habite à 10 minutes de chez Claire et moi. Une fois rentrée je me masse la main, je sens encore mon sang qui tape dans ma main. Bon je décide de prendre un bain pour me détendre.

Pendant que l'eau coule dans ma baignoire je repense à ce que j'ai fait, j'ai enfin réussi à lui mettre une gifle et à ne pas me laisser faire face à Anna, j'essaie de chasser de mon esprit ses dernières paroles qui me donne la chair de poule. Une fois dans mon bain je me laisse envahir par la chaleur, par les caresses de l'eau sur ma peau quand elle bouge. Puis je m'endors dans mon bain.

J'ai chaud, j'ai trop chaud comme si quelque chose me retenait dans cette chaleur presque insoutenable. Petit à petit je reprends conscience et je me retrouve dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec quelque chose qui m'entrave le bras, on dirait une personne couchée sur moi. C'est bizarre mais je me sens en sécurité, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. J'ai peur de bouger, j'ai peur que cette personne parte si je bouge…

Toc, Toc, Toc. Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon bain glacé, c'est ma colocataire Claire, qui vient de rentrer de soirée, elle aussi est dans l'équipe du docteur House.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous il est une heure du matin, faut dormir maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard demain au travail. _Dit Claire._

\- Ouais, une seconde je me sèche et je vais me coucher, merci de m'avoir réveillée. Bonne nuit Claire.

\- Bonne nuit Lana.

Une fois sortie de mon bain, je me sens revigorée, je n'ai presque plus mal à ma main. Une fois séchée et en pyjama je me dépêche d'aller me coucher en espérant retrouver mon docteur favori dans mes rêves.


	4. Chapter 3 : Pas un chapitre

Salut mes lecteurs, lectrices,

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus du tout sur et AO3 je déménage tout sur Wattpad où je continuerais mes fictions et j'en posterai d'autres bien sûr. Je pense d'ailleurs en poster pas mal pendant les vacances car je n'ai pas trop été présente depuis la rentrée mais les cours ont été vraiment dur et je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Maintenant avec l'organisation que j'ai, j'arrive enfin à avoir du temps pour écrire de nouveau donc je vais essayer d'en écrire un maximum et d'en poster un maximum pendant les vacances et avoir des chapitres écrit d'avance pour ne plus vous laisser aussi longtemps sans nouvelle.

J'espère que vous me suivrait sur Wattpad, ça serait dommage de vous perdre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, de bonne vacance, de bonne fête de fin d'années et plein d'autre chose.

Voici le lien vers mon profil wattpad : user/Princessenatty

Bisous à tous,

Princessenatty


	5. Chapitre 4 : La grande découverte

Chapitre 3 : La grande découverte

 **AN : Salut tout le monde je sais que ça fait un bail. Je voulais m'excuser, j'espère que vous continuerez quand même de me lire :) Par avance je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à voter ou à me dire en commentaire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de l'histoire en générale. Bisous, bonne lecture ;)**

Cela fait une semaine que je travaille avec le docteur House plus six autres personnes. Il reste John, Claire, Matt, Alexander, Eva et moi. Cela fait une semaine qu'on travaille uniquement aux urgences, pas un seul des cas présentés au Docteur ne lui convient du coup on est obligé de se taper ses consultations en évitant le Docteur Cuddy et si par malheur on la croise on doit faire comme si on ne savait pas où était le Docteur House. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai emménagé avec Claire et nous n'avons vu aucun de nos voisins dans l'immeuble tellement nous sommes occupées. Mais aujourd'hui c'est jour de repos pour tout le monde, alors on en profite pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil et surtout pour voir qui sont nos voisins. Pour ça on a décidé d'aller sonner chez eux avec cookies fait maison.

Je suis enfin arrivée aux portes de mon étage pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Je sonne à une porte qui est à deux portes de la mienne et de ma colocataire. J'entends une personne jouer du piano alors je décide d'attendre un peu qu'elle ait fini puis quand je n'entends plus la mélodie je sonne…rien ne se passe je décide de frapper à la porte « on ne sait jamais il ou elle n'aura peut-être pas entendu » me dis-je. J'entends des bruits de pas dans ma direction. Soudainement j'ai peur, de l'avoir dérangé, peur de vivre à deux pas d'un psychopathe. Puis la porte s'ouvre sur un « QUOI ! »

\- Bonjour je suis votre nouvelle voisine, _dis-je instinctivement en baissant les yeux, puis soudain je reconnais la canne._

\- Non ce n'est rien j'étais juste en train de jouer du piano je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite…Oh mais c'est vous la demoiselle de mon équipe…Hum…Lana c'est ça ? _Dit House d'un seul coup très intéressé._

\- Oui c'est moi Lana, et oui je suis dans votre équipe tout comme ma colocataire Claire, je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger à vrai dire je ne savais pas que vous habitiez ici. _Dit Lana_

\- Ce n'est rien, Oh mais vous avez apporté des cookies ? _Dit House d'un ton rassurant._

\- Oui, c'est pour me présenter avec ma colocataire aux voisins on a pensé que ce serait plus sympa de le faire avec des cookies. _Dit Lana un peu embarrasser en dansant presque sur place._

\- Ah je vois, eh bien merci pour les cookies, _dit-il en en mangeant un_.

\- De rien, _répondis-je un peu perdue dans mes pensées alors que mon cœur bat à une vitesse inimaginable._ « Bordel de merde j'habite à deux portes de mon patron sur qui je n'arrêtes pas de fantasmer ».

\- Vous vouliez me dire autre chose peut être, _demande-t-il en ne me voyant plus bouger de devant sa porte_ , Lana ! Oh ! _Il claque des doigts pour me sortir de mes pensées ce qui me fait sursautée._

\- Hein ? Oh euh…non je voulais juste me présentée et savoir qui sont nos voisins mais je vous connais déjà puisque vous êtes mon patron et ma coloc' vous connais aussi donc non je ne voulais rien d'autre, _répondis-je un peu gênée en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues._

\- Bon très bien alors bonne journée, _dit-il tout en claquant la porte devant mon nez._

Je reste devant sa porte encore plusieurs minutes avant d'arrivé à reprendre mes esprits. « Non mais je vais vraiment finir par devoir me faire interner si ça continue comme ça, il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur mon patron sinon je vais avoir du mal à bosser et surtout dans la tenue dans laquelle je viens de le voir, il est si beau dans son jean délavé et dans sa chemise grise claire complètement déboutonnée ce qui m'a laissée le loisir de voir ses abdos superbement dessinés, je n'aurai jamais pensé que le simple fait de voir le bas de son abdomen et son jean épousant parfaitement ses formes me ferai autant d'effet. Putain Lana il faut que tu te reprennes sinon tu vas vraiment finir par te faire avoir et surtout par devenir complètement folle ! Oh et puis merde j'ai bien le droit de me faire plaisir, on peut se rincer l'œil aussi de temps à autre quand même. »

Ah oui j'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que je considère ma conscience comme une personne à part entière et que nous parlons souvent, c'est elle la voix de la raison mais moi je préfère suivre mes instincts ou mes pulsions plutôt que de l'écouter. Sauf lorsque mon patron est dans le coin, là…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe je perds littéralement tous mes moyens et même ma conscience ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire je suis comme en pilotage automatique mais même comme ça j'enchaîne les bourdes ou alors je redeviens la petite fille timide qui n'ose pas contredire les autres et qui n'a qu'une seule envie c'est se trouver un trou de souris.

Toujours plongée dans mes réflexions en me repassant la scène et surtout le corps du médecin, je suis interrompu par ma coloc' qui me rejoins :

\- Bas alors tu comptes restés encore longtemps devant cette porte ou tu frappes ou tu veux que je le fasse ?

Elle claque des doigts devant moi, ce qui me fait totalement sortir de mon état de léthargie dans lequel j'étais.

\- Euh…pardon tu disais…ah oui non c'est bon je me suis présentée. « Bon aller concentres-toi un peu sur autre chose que lui » _m'encourage ma conscience._ Bon si on continuait parce qu'il nous reste encore un étage à faire si je ne me suis pas trompé et si je sais encore compter, « Ouais bonne idée la diversion, mais banane elle te connait par cœur et tu ne vas pas la tromper longtemps comme ça, essaie de faire mieux, ou dit lui que ton ou plutôt votre patron habite à deux portes de chez vous ».

Elle me scrute droit dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Dis donc Lana, tu n'essayerais pas de me cacher quelque chose ?

\- « Merde griller, bon réfléchit, ah oui il faut que je change de sujet, il faut que je m'éloigne de cette foutue porte avant de refrapper pour me blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras contre moi…Oh non Lana ne recommence pas à fantasmer, pas maintenant sinon tu es définitivement grillée, allez un effort, tu avances, tu souris et surtout tu te tire de cette porte…Ouais bonne idée ma conscience et comment je fais, je te rappelle que Claire m'a posé une question et qu'elle attend une réponse et que je suis vraiment dans la merde même si elle sait que je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de mon patron ou plutôt de notre patron. »

\- Lana tu m'entends ? Oh ! _Elle hausse le ton._ Bon j'y vais alors…

J'ai à peine le temps d'essayer de lui dire que je viens de faire cette porte que cette dernière s'ouvre sur le docteur.

\- Dites, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas hurler dans les couloirs ! _Il se calme un peu en nous voyant ouvrir de grands yeux et moi virer au rouge._ Vous vouliez autre chose peut être. Oh mais vous travaillez aussi pour moi, hum…Claire c'est ça votre prénom ? Oui je me souviens de vous on s'est rencontré au bar. Donc c'est vous la colocataire de Lana. Très bien, alors si vous n'avez rien à me dire je reprends un cookie, qui sont délicieux, et maintenant faites moi le plaisir de partir de devant ma porte et surtout de faire moins de bruit dans notre couloir. Je vous revois lundi. _Dit-il en claquant définitivement la porte et en tournant le verrou._

Je fusille du regard Claire qui essaie toujours de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Lana, c'est notre…mais attend…pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…

\- Tais-toi, on avance, on finit d'aller voir les voisins. _Dis-je d'un ton qui ne laisse pas à la discussion, ton d'ailleurs que je ne me connaissais pas._

\- Très bien, bah tu vas à l'étage, moi je finis celui-ci ensuite on se rejoint à l'appart' et on va avoir une sacrée discussion ma vieille, _dit Claire en me fusillant du regard._

« Eh merde je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire que …que quoi d'ailleurs …je fantasme sur lui c'est clair mais est ce que je l'aime ? Non certainement pas il faudrait être fou pour aimer un médecin aussi égoïste que lui…enfin je crois que je ne l'aime pas…merde je ne sais même pas ce que je veux…eh oh ma conscience pour une fois tu ne peux pas me donner ton avis dessus ?

Euh…bah non démerde toi ma grande pour une fois.

Eh bien je suis bien avancée moi, comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à Claire et même à moi-même. Ah ça me prend la tête ça me saoule je préférais quand personne ne le savait.

Mais eh, oh redescend sur terre personne ne le sait et Claire n'est pas un monstre espèce d'andouille c'est ta meilleure amie.

Ouais tu as raison. Tiens je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fini de faire l'étage du dessus mais je n'ai retenu aucun prénom ni visage. Bon tant pis après tout je ne vais pas les voir de ci-tôt vu les horaires qu'on se tape au boulot donc bon. »

\- Dans l'appartement de Claire et Lana -

A peine Lana a le temps de poser le reste des cookies dans la cuisine que Claire l'interpelle, relativement furieuse d'ailleurs.

\- Bon alors tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien du tout c'est juste ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que j'avais déjà frappé à cette porte, c'est tout, explique Lana en essayant de noyer le poisson.

\- Mais oui à d'autre, je te connais par cœur alors maintenant accouche et c'est un ordre demoiselle, je ne te lacherais pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'il se passe avec notre patron, dit Claire d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Mais rien du tout, je t'assure tout va bien c'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à réaliser qu'on était à deux portes de chez lui c'est tout. _Alors est ce que ça va marcher, une demie-vérité ? Bah non banane tu l'as prise pour qui ?_

\- Mais pour qui tu me prends je suis ta meilleure amie je te connais par cœur je sais bien que tu me cache un truc depuis qu'on a été admise dans cet hôpital mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne me dis rien. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais te juger ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton soudain inquiet

\- Euh…non non c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, dis-je en baissant la tête et en ayant les yeux qui commence à me piquer.

\- Eh, je suis là, je ne suis pas du genre à juger tu le sais alors tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, je vois bien que tu es malheureuse en ce moment et que tu as la tête ailleurs alors j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui t'arrive c'est tout mais si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne vais pas te forcer, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et j'espère que depuis tout ce temps tu le sais. Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier et ne pleure pas pour ça, je m'en voudrais, dit Claire d'un ton rassurant en ayant poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- …

\- Bon oublions ça, je vais aller nous faire à manger tu n'as qu'à prendre un bon bain et je t'app…

\- Jecroisquej'aimeledocteurHouse, dis-je d'un seul coup

\- Hein…quoi tu peux répéter s'il te plait je n'ai strictement rien compris.

\- J'ai dit…(énorme blocage dans ma poitrine) _je ne comprend pas pourtant c'est sorti tout seul il n'y a même pas quelque seconde pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le redire ? Serais-je au final pas si sûre de moi ? Non c'est n'importe quoi je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais quoi ?_ Je..je…crois…que je l'aime. (Je commence à pleurer)

\- Tu l'aimes ? Mais qui ? Matt ? C'est vrai que vous êtes proche mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là (je fais non de la tête). Attends j'ai peur de comprendre tu es amoureuse de notre patron ?

J'éclate en sanglot et Claire me prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Eh, tout va bien je ne vais pas te juger, tu es ma meilleure amie. Bon si tu commençais par me raconter comment tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, enfin plutôt quand tu t'en es rendue compte ?

\- Oui si tu veux, dis-je en séchant mes larmes dans ses bras.


End file.
